Wild Spirit
by No1fan15
Summary: If she was being totally honest with herself Launch missed the chaos of her earlier years. From flying on a golden cloud to literally kicking gods ass there was seemingly no end to the hijinks. All of this factored into why she wasn't quite as upset as one would expect when she found her truck engine smashed by a man falling out of the sky.


If she was being totally honest with herself Launch missed the chaos of her earlier years.

From a hotheaded teen up to a woman of nearly thirty she'd been involved in all kinds of fantastical scenarios. From flying on a golden cloud to literally kicking gods ass there was seemingly no end to the hijinks. Then the hijinks turned to lowjinks and then no jinks at all. The man she'd fallen for had died, she'd watched it happen, and her blonde sides' criminal career had screeched to a halt. Even once said man had been brought back to life, by a magic wish granting dragon of all things, the feelings hadn't been the same, the flame not as hot, the spark not as strong. She was still good friends with Tien, make no mistake, and visited whenever she could. The love just wasn't there anymore especially once he'd come out to her. Now he'd hooked up with his old friend Yamcha and Launch was a delivery truck driver. Their lives had changed.

All of this factored into why she wasn't quite as upset as one would expect when she found herself looking at a bald man in a green gi who'd just landed on the front of her vehicle. His impact left a crater in the hood and he'd probably damaged the engine. There was a strip of paper with odd symbols of some kind attached to his forehead. While the people around her ran away screaming Launch simply smiled sweetly and pulled out the gun her blonde haired mode kept under the steering wheel. She swung open the door and stepped out onto the street.

"That's a company vehicle. Since you've damaged it you'll have to replace it." she informed the man. He made no indication that he'd heard her and leapt off the hood onto the ground close to her. Launch could see a faint lilac shimmer of energy surrounding his body. She hadn't the faintest idea what it was and didn't feel particularly moved to find out. "That's our policy sir. If you'd like to dispute it -"

She was cut off by a blur of movement. The man had taken a swing at her, as far as she could tell, and someone had grabbed him before it could land. Said someone had the man pinned on the ground and picked the paper off his face.

"There! That's another one down." he said. The second man stood and noticed the woman nearby. "Oh! Hey Launch! Long time no see!"

"Goku! It's good to see you again. What are you doing all the way out here?" Launch said.

"I was visiting Tien when this girl showed up an' put these paper things on all his students. It's magic or somethin." Goku explained. He pointed to the now unconscious man lying on the road. "Once ya get the paper off they go back to normal."

"Can I help at all?" Launch asked. A faint gleam of excitement flared in her soul. Whenever Goku was involved things were always bound to be crazy in one way or another. He pointed towards a building a couple of brainwashed men were currently demolishing.

"If ya can get the paper off of 'em that'll help a ton." Goku said. "Be careful though. The magic makes them more powerful."

"I can handle myself, don't worry." Launch assured him. He gave her a nod and flew off towards his next target. Launch checked her weapon and started walking towards the building. Maybe the sight of a gun would snap the men out of it long enough to get those magic papers off. With this plan in mind she approached one of them.

"Pardon me, sir." she said as she leveled the semi with his head. "I'd like for you to stay still for just a moment."

 _"Perhaps magic beats gun."_ Launch thought as she picked herself out of the pile of rubble she'd been knocked into. She'd have a few bruises but nothing serious. The wind picked up and scattered dust across the scene. Launch felt a familiar tickle in her nose. By the time the men had gotten to her it was already too late. She smirked as she watched a strand of golden hair blow past her face.

"If that's how ya wanna play it then fine! I'm game!" she yelled as she raised her gun. She made sure to not make any hits lethal, as much as she loved shooting blind. A couple of grazes was all it took to stagger the men long enough for her to step up and remove the paper strips from their heads. With a satisfied grunt she stepped over their bodies and set her sights on the next group. This was more her speed.

It wasn't long before all of the students had been contained. Launch watched from afar as Goku had it out with a buffed up Master Roshi. Some things never changed and the love of fighting her friends had was one of them. She noticed Tien standing off to the side. It looked like even he couldn't beat this mystery girls magic. Speaking of the mystery girl... Launch looked around but didn't spot any ladies that stood out. After an explosive finish to the battle she was observing someone began shouting. She looked up to a nearby roof. A woman about her age, perhaps a little younger, stood there. Now she definitely stood out. From the conversation she had with Tien from the top of the building Launch could make out that they knew each other, somehow, and the girl had shown up demanding a fight. Her skill had impressed at least one person as Tien offered her a proper match once she helped clean up the town. As the crowd dispersed Launch made her way over to him.

"Yer one helluva popular guy, girls showing up and throwing themselves at ya like this." she teased. Tien pulled on a shirt and smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Launch." he said. She punched his shoulder as strongly as she dared. Which is to say full strength. He didn't flinch. Show off.

"So who's the chick? She knows ya." she said.

"Her name is Yurin. She was a student at the Crane school like I used to be." Tien said. "To be honest I don't remember her. My time there was... spent on other things."

"I know, Mr. World's greatest assassin." Launch said. "I take it that's what pissed her off?"

"Probably." Tien said.

"Best've luck with that one then." Launch said. "One of yer students crushed the front of my truck so I'm gonna go deal with that mess."

"Sorry to hear about it." Tien said. "... give me a moment and you'll have some help."

"Shore. Jus' make it snappy. I gotta get my shipment outta here ASAP." Launch said.

She watched Tien walk over to the magic girl, Yurin, and speak to her for a moment. After a few seconds he returned with the ashamed looking woman in tow.

"Yurin is going to start with helping you out. Then we'll find something else for her to fix." Tien said. He started to walk off. "Goku needs me for something so if there's an emergency you know where to find Chiaotzu."

"Got it. Don't be a stranger, ya lug." Launch called after him. She turned to face Yurin. "How much d'ya know about trucks?"

"Not... much.." Yurin admitted slowly.

"Don' worry bout it. I'll handle the real hard stuff." Launch said. She began leading the way towards her wrecked transport.

"So... you're a friend of Tenshinhan?" Yurin asked as they walked. Launch snorted out something that technically counted as a laugh.

"Yeah, known that dumbass for bout twenty odd years now." she said. "Met all the way back when we were teens."

"We've known him almost the same amount of time then." Yurin said.

"I dunno how much of that time you spent with him, little miss, but I reckon that I know him better." Launch said. "Didn't you show up callin him a "three eyed baldy"?"

"He deserved it." Yurin said with a pout. "Ignoring me like that."

"... Listen, Yurin. I know Tien pretty well. How he was back then... he ain't like that now. That school didn't do him no good either." Launch said. "Nowadays he's a big softy on the inside."

"... really?" Yurin said.

"Yer still alive, ain't ya? That's all the proof ya need right there." Launch said. "Back when I met him he almost went through killin a few friends of mine."

"... I suppose you really do know him well." Yurin said. "Are you two... together?"

"Yer jokin' me, right?" Launch said with another snort laugh. "Me and him? Once upon a time I wanted it, tried for damn near a decade, but it wasn't meant to be."

"Oh... so he's not with you?" Yurin said. The slight hint of hope in her voice made Launch's eyes narrow.

"Is this yer roundabout way of askin if he's single?" she inquired.

"Well. Is he?" Yurin said.

"Dunno, how bout ya ask his boyfriend?" Launch said.

"His... what?"

"Ya didn't do much researchin before ya came here, did ya?" Launch said. "He's been with Yamcha for a couple o' months now and they've known each other for the same time I've known 'em both. Trust me, don't do as I did an' bark up the wrong tree til yer voice gives out."

"... he's really taken?" Yurin said quietly. After a pause she tossed her hands in the air exasperatedly. "Now what am I supposed to do!? After this dumb town gets fixed I'll have nowhere to go!"

"... yer plannin' on seducin' him for a place to stay?" Launch asked.

"I WAS!" Yurin exclaimed. "Apparently that's not happening anymore!"

"Ya came up with that sorta plan in the last ten minutes?" Launch asked.

"Obviously. If I knew he was taken I'd have tried a different approach after the fight..." Yurin grumbled.

"That level o' quick thinkin is impressive." Launch said. It truly was. Even in her hayday Launch never had much of a plan for her heists. They consisted of a more "I have a gun so give me what I want" line of logic.

"It's not if my plans don't work." Yurin said with a sigh. "Let's just fix your truck and get this over with."

They finally got to the mangled vehicle and set to work removing the dented hood. It took a bit of elbow grease and a couple of literal shots to the hinges but it came off before too long. The engine itself was bashed beyond immediate repair. Launch getting frustrated and plugging a few bullets into it didn't help.

"I don't think shooting it will fix the problem." Yurin said.

"Nah, but it can sure as hell fix a few other things." Launch grumbled.

"If there's nothing we can do, then..." Yurin said.

"Yer stayin' right here, lil miss." Launch said with a wave of her gun.

"We're the same age." Yurin muttered. She stayed put anyways. It turned out she really didn't know much about machinery and did more harm than help when she tried to assist. For nearly an hour Launch angrily tinkered with the engine while Yurin watched from the sidelines.

"Might haveta call the company tow service for this one..." Launch mused after another fruitless attempt to get the motor running.

"Giving up?" Yurin said with a small yawn. Launch was sorely tempted to throw a wrench at her head.

"I don't give up. I jus' know when someone else can do somethin' better than I can." she said. She tightened one of the bolts and grimaced when she realized it was probably the wrong one. "I can put one o' these things back t'gether no problem but I can't tell what's busted and what's not. If I had all the parts separated and fixed then we'd be outta here in an hour, tops."

"And how long would it take to dismantle it in the first place?" Yurin said.

"Not as long as yer probably thinkin' but I'd haveta have the right tools. I ain't got nothing out here 'sides the basics." Launch explained. "Would go faster if ya got off yer ass and helped."

"What kind of help could I give?" Yurin said with a snort. "If earlier was any indication I'm not exactly cut out for automotive work."

"Can't ya jus' use yer fancy magic junk to unscrew and unbolt all the bits?" Launch suggested. Yurin halted her comeback long enough to think about it.

"I... suppose I could try." she said after a few seconds. "It would take a lot of concentration and energy plus I haven't done anything like it before..."

"Think've it like a test of yer skills then. Ya can't damage it any further anyhow." Launch said. She lifted the engine out of the truck and plunked it on the ground. Yurin stood up and walked over to it.

"I'll give it a shot. Give me some space." she said.

"Take all ya need." Launch said. She backed up and leaned against a nearby chunk of rubble. Yurin sat cross legged next to the engine and held out her hands.

"I usually work with talismans so this might be a little... messy." she warned.

"We ain't got no fancy paper over here, lil miss. Do what ya gotta." Launch said.

Yurin shot a glare her way and then shifted focus to the engine. The same lilac glow from before began to shimmer in the air surrounding her skin as she stared at the metal. Slowly but surely the engine gained the same glow and began to shake. It gradually lifted off the ground and hovered half a foot above it. Yurin scowled at the device and started to curl her fingers inwards. Several screws began coming loose and falling to the road. The rattling sound of metal hitting itself filled the air as smaller parts of the engine began to separate and slowly float to the ground. As captivating as the sight was a small groan snapped Launch out of her awestruck state. The more Yurin worked the more stressed she looked. Launch took a cautious step forwards.

"... ya doin' okay over there?" she asked.

"M'fine. It's just taking a lot of stamina." Yurin said. Sweat beaded up and rolled down her forehead as she continued to carefully pick apart the engine. Launch was standing a good three feet away but could hear the woman breathing heavily.

"I can probably hack the rest've it apart with a screwdriver or somethin'. Yer gonna hurt yerself keepin' that up for much longer." Launch said. Despite her initial dislike of Yurin she didn't want to see her get injured or sick. Not while she could prevent it.

"No, I can do this. I've almost got it..." Yurin insisted. Larger pieces of the engine came off and thunked to the ground. Her posture began to falter. Launch walked up close enough to see her face and a chill ran down her spine. She recognized that look of grim determination. The stubborn pride instilled in all Crane students. It was the same look Tien had on his face when she watched him face death all those years ago.

"Oi! Yurin! Jus' drop it. Yer not provin' anythin' by hurtin' yerself over a truck." Launch called out to her.

"You asked for my help!" Yurin shot back.

"I'm not gonna let ya kill yerself over this, dumbass!" Launch retorted. She took another step towards Yurin.

"I'm not going to die for something as stupid as your damn engine! I can do this, alright!?" Yurin shouted. The lilac glow changed to a deep plum colour. "I'm tired of watching people! I watched that three eyed baldy ignore me, I watched my magic get taken down like it was nothing, and I watched you try to fix a problem I made for the last hour! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME DO THIS!"

With her final yell the engine came apart at last. All the parts clattered to the road as Yurin let her hands drop and slumped over, her magic spent. Launch knelt next to her and supported her shoulders.

"Still awake, lil miss?" she asked.

"Why... wouldn't... I be?" Yurin panted. She raised her head to look at Launch. There was an undeniable fire in her eyes and a weak smile on her face. "I did it."

"Damn right ya did." Launch said. The pure zeal in this woman... it woke up a memory. One of a day long past when she'd declared her love for a man and his wild spirit. Launch smirked as she recognized the feeling and let it grow. "I'll handle the fixin' part. D'ya need anything?"

"Besides some rest I'll be fine. I was trained to survive on as little as possible-" Yurin was cut off as her stomach growled. Launch laughed.

"Survivin' ain't livin'. C'mon, lil miss, I'll treat ya." she said. She helped Yurin stand up. "I don't think I've been arrested here yet so there should be a place to get some grub from around town."

"Arrested?" Yurin said. "You are a woman of many sides, miss Launch."

"More than ya know." Launch said. As if on cue a light wind blew some dust past them. She wrinkled her nose in anticipation. "Be gentle on Blue. She doesn't get many of my memories."

"Who?" Yurin asked.

"Look, when I -"

The sentence would remain forever unfinished as Launch sneezed at that exact moment. She blinked a couple of times and then looked at the rather surprised woman she was supporting.

"Oh dear, did I do something illegal again?" she asked with a sigh.

"Uh... no?" Yurin said slowly.

"I'm sorry for the shock. Blonde never explains things too well." Launch said. "May I ask what we were doing?"

"Well... I dismantled the engine with my magic for you so you could fix it and you said you were going to take me to get some food." Yurin said.

"Splendid! I'll tell you everything over some noodles. How does that sound?" Launch said.

"... noodles sound pretty great right about now." Yurin admitted as her stomach growled again.

Not too many of the remaining intact restaurants wanted to let Yurin inside but Launch had a reputation strong enough to get them into one. They ordered their bowls and by the time they arrived most of the details had been hashed out.

"Wow... having a split personality sounds pretty rough." Yurin said as she sipped at some broth.

"Everyone is different but for me it's more that Blonde tends to be rather... assertive." Launch said.

"I noticed." Yurin said. "So... do I call you Blue?"

"Just Launch is fine, dearie." Launch said with a wave of her hand. She poured out some sake for Yurin. "So, what about your story? I believe you know Tien?"

"Well, I used to. He's changed a lot. It's like you... uh.. the blonde you, said. I haven't exactly spent all that time with him." Yurin said. She accepted the drink and stared down at it. "My plan was... poorly thought out. I didn't consider he wouldn't remember me."

"I'm sure if you ask him you can visit." Launch said. "He'd probably love to get to know you better after everything that happened today."

"He offered to train me, actually." Yurin said. "At his dojo. Once I'm done fixing up the town."

"That sounds like a fun time." Launch said.

"I guess. I'm happy I'll finally get to fight him, but..." Yurin said. She sighed and set down her cup. "After that's done I don't really have much of a plan. I spent so long chasing after him that I'm not sure what to do without him."

"The same thing happened to me." Launch said. "After he died I lost my drive for a lot of things. Even when he came back I didn't recover all the way."

"But you're here now." Yurin pointed out. "So you must have done something right."

"I moved on. Got a job. An apartment in the city." Launch said. She began to look wistful. "I do miss some of my escapades. Blonde may have a point when she looks for exciting things to do."

"I take it driving a delivery truck isn't all that exciting?" Yurin said. Launch shook her head.

"It pays well and I get to see a bunch of different places but... it can be repetitive." she said. "I almost wish I could go back to being on the run."

"I'm sure you'll find something exciting." Yurin said. "Or at least half of you will."

"That's a fair point." Launch said. She stirred her noodles and let her mind wander. Maybe it would be worth it to be a criminal again. Just for a while. Then again the life of a crook was lonely. She'd finally connected with some friends in her new life and she'd have to start over if she left. Although...

"Would you come with me?"

"Hmm?" Yurin looked up with her mouth half full.

"Going on the road and taking what we want. The life I used to have without being alone. What do you say?" Launch said. She clapped her hands together with excitement. After saying it out loud the prospect sounded even better. "From your plan earlier you don't seem to have many qualms about legality. Destroy a whole town to fight one man? That kind of drive is perfect!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Yurin said after she hurriedly swallowed her food. "You want me to become a criminal with you? Stealing and stuff?"

"If you'd like to, of course. Seeing everything here today made me realize I can still take charge of my life, make it fun again." Launch continued. "I know it's asking a lot of you. It would probably be better if you took the chance to stay here with a clean slate."

"... but you want me to go with you?" Yurin said. She'd put her food down and was staring at Launch with slight disbelief.

"You've got the same wild spirit that Tien does. The kind I fell in love with once upon a time. Blonde is the one who realized it first." Launch said. She smiled and let a light blush rise to her cheeks. "If I'm going to do this with someone I'd like it to be you."

"That's... uh... quite the thing to spring on a girl you just met." Yurin said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to offer." Launch said with a small sigh. It had been too much to hope for.

"... you're still going to do it even if I don't come with you?" Yurin said.

"Yes, I plan to. Once I finish this delivery run and sort out a few things financially I'll be ready to go." Launch said.

"Hmm... well, at least you took me out to eat first." Yurin said with a smirk. "Tell you what. I'll think it over and let you know."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Launch exclaimed. Yurin gave a small laugh.

"Let's go fix that truck of yours." she said.

No matter which personality was dominant Launch kept her knowledge on everything the same. As she'd estimated earlier in the day it took just under an hour for her to put the engine together. She'd just put it back in its place and rubbed some grease off her nose when the movement triggered another sneeze.

"Damn thing better run perfectly after all that trouble." she muttered as she slammed the hood down. It was still a little dented but functional.

"Everything's done then?" Yurin asked.

"Yup, jus' 'bout." Launch said. "I'd best be off. It'll take a good day or so to get back to HQ and I've been here long enough."

"I've still got lots to fix up around here..." Yurin said, waving awkwardly at some townsfolk, "... and my training that Tien promised. But when you come back I think I'll have an answer for you."

"Right! Blue asked ya t'come with, didn't she?" Launch said. "I knew she had some brains on her side."

"You still want me to come with you?" Yurin asked. "Both sides of you?"

"'Course I do! With yer magic and quick thinkin' mixed with my firepower we'd be unstoppable!" Launch declared with a clenched fist. "Wouldn't be alone either."

"You make a tempting offer. I'll let you know what I decide." Yurin said with a smile. Launch grinned back and stepped up into her truck.

"My next run down 'ere is in a couple've months." she said. "Can I expect ta see ya then, lil miss?"

"I'll pay for dinner next time." Yurin said. She gave Launch a wave and headed off to her next task. Launch kicked her motor into gear and felt a wave of satisfaction when the engine purred to life.

She missed her old life, sure, but she sure as hell wasn't about to let a chance at a new one slip away and with any luck she'd have company along the way. With that surprisingly comforting thought in mind she headed down the road. Maybe she'd hand in her notice of resignation with a bullet or five...


End file.
